


Jax's Soft Side

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. So I’ve noticed you do SoA fics, do you mind if I ask for a Jax x reader (if you write that) where it’s just super fluffy and where the reader is just cuddling w/ her dogs and Jax things it’s the cutest thing in the world and just majorly fluffy? Also!!! Ily writings!! You guys are so cool!! I aspire to be like ya'lls once I’ve passed my gcses, keep it up ladies (and gents) ily!!! Also, thank you for reading my ask, I hope I didn’t annoy ya’ll :) love ya’ll!!!





	Jax's Soft Side

Pulling into your driveway, Jax knew right where to find you. All he had to do was follow the sounds of dogs playing. It sounded like you had a whole pack in there, when in reality, you only had three. There was Onyx, your black lab. She was three, and missing an eye. Not that you ever really noticed. Then there was Chewie, neither of you knew what kind of dog he was. You’d adopted him after you heard him ‘talk’, and lost it. He was on the fatter side, but a big ball of love. Lastly, there was Havoc- named for his energy, which usually made a huge mess around him. He was just under a year, saved from a dogfighting ring. Havoc was a pit/boxer mix, and loved to give kisses.

He walked in and braced himself as he heard Havoc tear down the hallway. His front paws went up against Jax, nearly knocking him over. “Good to see you, too, buddy.” Jax laughed, a huge grin on his face. Once he’d scratched behind his ear, he got him down. “Come on.” He headed towards the hall, patting his leg for him to follow.

You were buried under your blankets, Onyx behind you, and Chewie on your feet. Havoc ran past him and jumped on the bed. His paws went on your hip before he flopped, resting his snout on you. “Hey, babe.” You smiled.

“I knew you said you were sick, but _damn_.” Jax teased you, chuckling. “Looks like you got all the comfort you need.” He motioned to the three dogs. “How are you not dying in there? Chewie alone would be a blanket.”

Rolling your eyes playfully, you shifted to sit up more. “Dork. Get over here and cuddle your woman.” You playfully pouted.

Jax licked his lips. “Can I make my woman somethin’ to eat first?” He asked, and you knew that he wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answered.

“Go on.” You waved him away, making him laugh. 

* * *

By the time he came back, he’d kicked his shoes off and removed his vest. By now, Onyx was against your chest, your arm over her. Chewie was behind your legs, and Havoc was using your head as a pillow.

Chuckling lightly, he set the tray down and pulled out his phone, taking a picture. “Babe?” He said, putting his phone away. “Wake up. I have food.” All three dogs perked up, looking at him. “I’ll feed you mutts next.” He laughed, moving forward to give you your food, as Onyx moving had jerked you awake.

“I’d say it smells good, but I can’t smell it.” You gave him a small smile.

Jax laughed. “Well, you start that up, I’ll feed these three, and then we can watch something.” He kissed your forehead before heading towards the door. “Come on, guys.” He laughed as they tripped over each other to get to the kitchen. “Don’t fall asleep on me.” He teased.


End file.
